<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the meantime by CaptainCiella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245349">In the meantime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella'>CaptainCiella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love at First Sight, Not Beta Read, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>She looks amazingly gorgeous with her messy hair, reddened cheeks because of the alcohol, hands dancing in the air taking on the rhythm of the music. He desperately wants to approach her and buy her a drink but he doesn’t want to break her fun. He shots her a grateful smile as to thank her simple yet meaningful presence — a vision of a beautiful woman he would not forget for a while.</p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yaotome Gaku/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the meantime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been having this draft since March on my laptop but I believe the fic is older than that -- and I haven't been able to edit it much but I kinda like the short length.</p><p><i>In the meantime</i>is one of my many favourite songs of TRIGGER, I mean, I really like the lyrics and the mood!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She is on fire on the dance floor, wiggling her hips, hands in the air in the rhythm with the music. She is with her friends and no guy is around — he could maybe take his chance and dance with them but he doesn’t dare approaching her. He often hears stories of young women being fed up being hit on when they are enjoying a night out with their girlfriends. Plus, his face started to become famous among the public as well as his name; if he approached her and tried to get to know her, he would have to reveal his identity and she might think he’s using his position to hit on her. <em>“You’re overthinking,”</em> Ryuu would say yet he couldn’t help but wondering about what was the appropriate way to approach girls in his daily life.<br/><br/>Most of the time, he was too busy and exhausted to go clubbing but tonight, for some reason, he thought he could enjoy a night out, as tomorrow was his day-off.<br/><br/>It’s been ages since he haven’t been in a nightclub — maybe since his friends had finished university, he was invited to celebrate their graduation with them and a few times after that, enjoying the end of their student life with them.<br/><br/>He never had a student life — he wished he did. After graduating high school, he was in the idol industry and although he enjoyed singing and dancing, he somehow felt like he didn’t live at the same pace as his peers. He felt like he had sacrificed his youth for his career but whenever he looked at Tenn, he thought that he shouldn’t be complaining. His centre was way younger than him and way more mature for his age and he didn’t complain nor envied his peers.<br/><br/>She looks amazingly gorgeous with her messy hair, reddened cheeks because of the alcohol, hands dancing in the air taking on the rhythm of the music. He desperately wants to approach her and buy her a drink but he doesn’t want to break her fun. He shots her a grateful smile as to thank her simple yet meaningful presence — a vision of a beautiful woman he would not forget for a while.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>